Another Vampire Novel
by Daiz2241
Summary: Vampires are real. Simple as that. They kill. They feed. They perish. You think you can stop them?
1. What Meyer Got Right

Vampire. Once upon a time the word would have made anyone grab some garlic, a crucifix and run for the hills but over the last twenty years things have changed…really weirdly. I'm not quite sure what set it off, maybe _The Vampire Diaries_ (I think that was around early 90's) but what you have to remember is that they were feared for hundreds of years for a reason. A truly terrifying one.

Humans can live for nearly a century now (so don't go thinking I'm a bloodsucker gone good), even more sometimes. We can observe the changes including that which consists of the once main antagonist in most horror novels to be the perfect boyfriend. Ask your grandparents, although I'd say there's a pretty slim chance that they've read twilight…you never know, you could still ask.

These creatures, they do exist though, to the delight of many a teenage girl…and a couple of boys. Well, you'd only feel so incredibly elated if you've never met one and, believe me, once you have you'll be worshiping Bram Stoker's _Dracula_ like it's the Holy Bible. Vampires aren't these misunderstood night walkers that so many have convinced themselves they are. They're dangerous, a threat greater that any other.

There is one way to beat them though; you can kill them, when they have what they want. A vampire only wants one thing, one very important thing that is vital that you remember if you're going to survive an encounter. Blood. It's as simple as that. If there's blood in the room you don't matter. They will become oblivious to everything else in the world and that's when you strike. Being the second most important thing to them gives you time, a chance…unless of course you're the source. Then…let's just say Meyer got that one right.


	2. Nightly Explanations

Night. that's always how these things start. The creatures of the black and darkness striking when we are at the loss of our most relied upon sense. Anything can lurch out from the shadows, from behind a door or under a bed, and before you even have the chance to think "what the fuck is that" your neck's snapped. Teeth are digging in to the nape of your neck. A dagger has been plunged deep in to your heart.

Everything has to happen at night though. I realised this some time ago. Whilst travelling through Devon one evening I stopped at a pub. Nothing special. After taking residence at one of the sturdier looking bar stools and ordering a pint I noticed something. I noticed how eyes are drawn to the shadows and the small flickers of movements. The rooms roaring fire and earthy scents did nothing to calm our silent worries. And that wasn't even a scary night.

You see, in the day we are under the false illusion of safety. Although if that were true then crime rates would be below the floor. However as the sun resided and the moon rises the subject of many a nightmare is...plausible.

If nothing to do with human perception, over the years writers must've at least convinced the _necs_ (hunter slang originating of "neque mortis", supposedly Latin for dead killers. The frustrating thing is that us _English speakers _normally associate the phrase with only vampire due to the common assumption of "k"s after most "c"s. It applies to many more. _They _are also annoyed at the assumption and let's face it no one wants to be on _their _bad side) that _one should hunt at night _as they always seem to keep to that schedule. Very promptly, I must say.

Now that the concept of night in correspondence to the supernatural has been explained I suppose I should continue.

Where was I, oh yes, it was night...


	3. Five Rules To Follow

Night (but you already know that). Dates seem to be of little importance to me now although the clouds my lungs release shown clearly before my eyes should indicate that winter is once again upon us. Or the chill in my fingers that can't seem to reach far enough into my pockets for relief from the harsh weather.

The steady beat of the echo of my boots along the pavement is only a distant memory now. An expectant sound but normally accompanied by another. The russel of leaves or the rush of cars as they pass by on a nearby motorway. In this instance though, there was nothing other than the gentle _clip clop _of rubber on cement and in my line of work you learn to notice these minute differences, no matter how seemingly insignificant.

Reaching the street corner I turn on the spot until my back is resting against the cold, stone brick wall. Feeling the cool steel against my calf is a small comfort but still a comfort all the same. The sharp blade would not do much against most _necs_ but for what I'm hear for, what I'm hunting, it could mean the difference between life and death.

As I continue to scan the abandoned street for a different shade in the darkness nothing seems to have changed. Surely, I think, a predator stalking it's prey would realise that it had underestimated their prey's intelligence. My train of thought stops as I consider, what if it didn't what if had underestimated it.

My thoughts seems to be proven as I find myself crushed into the wall, once my protector, with sharp claws scraping against my nack and sparkling eyes staring into my dull grey.

You see there are certain rules when investigating a possible infestation of the supernatural. Some easier to follow than others,

_1. do your own research _

_2. scope a town before making yourself known_

_3. if anyone knows you, get out_

_4. avoid law enforcement at all cost_

_5. a situation is never as it presents itself_

Now, as I stared into the eyes of a monster I couldn't help but notice the badge across it's chest, reflecting from his eyes into mine.  
Being pulled over for speeding isn't normally a life or death situation but when you mistakenly hand over your actual identification, instead of false, as you catch the eye of a man you can't quite place on a lead you followed from an old contact you start to wonder

if you indeed followed 1.

As darkness seems to cloud your vsion you can't help the words that escape your mouth, barely above a whisper

"ah, shit"


End file.
